


Apology

by Silverhuntress



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhuntress/pseuds/Silverhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bann Esmerille’s assassination attempt, the Warden-Commander stops by the infirmary to speak to Varel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I felt guilty after it happened.

Darrien nodded to the herbalist when he entered the infirmary. The matronly woman smiled at him as she offered a small sort of bow, before returning to the routine duties that the seneschal’s injury disrupted.

“You didn’t come on my account did you, Commander?” the man asked, “Madame Anna agrees with me, it looks worse than it is.”

“I wanted to apologize, Varel,” the elf told him simply.

An honestly perplexed look crossed his face, “Apologize? Commander, you have nothing to-“

“I do,” Darrien insisted, before sighing. “I did not take the conspiracy seriously enough. I was fully prepared to defend myself against all comers, and did not look further.”

The Warden sat on one of the unoccupied beds, pinning his dumbstruck seneschal with a mournful gaze, “I did not act, not until Ser Tamra’s death was brought before the court. I sought out Dark Wolf, and he told me where to find them, but I put it off.” He looked away from Varel now, expression darkening. “I kept telling myself that there were more pressing matters, and that I could handle anything the nobles could throw at me.”

“Commander, you put the people of the arling before your own safety and that is admirable,” Varel tried.

“And if the plot succeeded?” Darrien demanded. “Amaranthine doesn’t need a noble right now, Varel, and you well know it. People suffered for trying to help me; you will heal but Ser Tamra cannot. If I had acted more swiftly, recovery would not be an issue.”

“Ser…”

But the Warden-Commander stood, “My inaction led to your injury, and I am sorry about that. Bann Esmerille should have never gotten her assassins into the Vigil.”

“Commander,” Varel said, “If I may. This conspiracy or another further down the line, it doesn’t matter. I would do it again.”

Darrien’s lips quirked for a moment, but the hardened expression of a man on a mission was back a heartbeat later, “I intend to go to the farm Black Wolf spoke of, if there are any other conspirators, I will root them out there. Rest up, Seneschal, you don’t have permission to die on me.”

“Yes, ser,” he smiled.

The elf gave a nod before striding from the room; Varel could hear him bark at Howe, Oghren, and Anders to grab packs, provisions, and grenades.

**Author's Note:**

> Darrien's actions and reasoning are exactly what I went through during this playthrough of Awakenings.


End file.
